<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Borrowed, Something New by avidbeader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054929">Something Borrowed, Something New</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidbeader/pseuds/avidbeader'>avidbeader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Epilogue What Epilogue, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Season 8 Doesn't Exist, Wedding Planning, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidbeader/pseuds/avidbeader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the following tweet from the <a href="https://twitter.com/ShirosMarrying/status/1218208591364182019">ShirosMarrying account</a>: </p><p>Today Shiro married Keith. They were just going to a courthouse, but Keith learned that his dad had made a collection of wedding plans, all the things he wished for himself and Krolia. Keith and Shiro worked with Krolia to use as many of his ideas for themselves as possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Borrowed, Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted this unbeta'ed in order to have it as part of the 2020 Sheith Wedding celebration. It has now been tidied up by the wonderful <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latart0903">Latart0903</a>. If you haven't read her work, take a little time during your winter holiday and treat yourself!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><em> Borrowing from the dead is a way of keeping them engaged in life's daily transactions--in other words, alive. </em>- Jennifer Egan</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Krolia sat back in her chair with her cup, enjoying her after-dinner coffee. It had become a favorite evening beverage during her time on Earth; she and Steven had had a good laugh when they realized caffeine was a sleep-inducer for her physiology. Now she contentedly savored the espresso flavor, knowing that a good night’s rest was likely to follow.</p><p> </p><p>Keith sat across from her, the wolf at his feet, frowning over the missive from a Garrison official. The ring on his left hand flashed under the bright lights in the commissary as he scrolled. Krolia hid her smile behind her cup. She wanted to tell her son yet again how proud she was of him: the Black Paladin, a senior Blade, a commander in the Galaxy Garrison, and soon to be a member of the newly-formed Galra directorate…</p><p> </p><p>...and fiancé of the captain of the <em> Atlas </em>, Admiral Takashi Shirogane.</p><p> </p><p>Said admiral approached them, along with Pidge Holt. They were looking at a tablet between them, Shiro frowning and Pidge talking a mile a minute. Shiro laid a hand on her shoulder. “Pidge, you know I trust you, but we’re dealing with Garrison bureaucracy. I can endorse your suggestions, but you’re still going to have to go through your dad and the big brass.”</p><p> </p><p>She made a face as they sat down. Keith texted a reply so quickly that it could only be a “no” and turned his tablet over. Shiro grinned. “General Morgan?”</p><p> </p><p>Keith rolled his eyes and nodded. “I’ll see him in hell before I let him expedite Earth’s entry process on every alien race except the Galra.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. Now I can follow up with the usual <em> of course I understand that Commander Kogane was abrupt, but he has the right position </em> and copy/paste the reasons from the last time we went through this nonsense.”</p><p> </p><p>Krolia leaned forward, channeling the delight she felt over the two of them into a nice, safe question. “How’s the wedding planning going so far?”</p><p> </p><p>Pidge snorted behind her tablet just as the two of them frowned.</p><p> </p><p>Krolia’s heart sank a little. “Oh, really?”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro ran a hand through his hair. “We’ve interviewed several professional wedding planners, since we both have limited time and, frankly, not much idea of all the logistics. But we haven’t found the right fit yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“He means we haven’t found anyone who’s willing to even listen to us,” Keith growled. “Either they want to turn our wedding into the universe’s biggest spectacle for an intergalactic audience or they <em> say </em> they understand we don’t want that, then turn around and tell us what <em> they’re </em>going to do that’s different. Which is essentially nothing. At this point I’m ready to just drive to the courthouse in Plaht City one afternoon and get a license.”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro took Keith’s hand, squeezing it. His expression was unhappy and resigned, but he didn’t argue. </p><p> </p><p>Krolia looked for a way to steer the conversation in a more positive direction. “I remember your father talking about weddings from time to time. I didn’t understand it at first, because there are very few Galra rituals for courtship and mating. He kept this one collection on his tablet, pictures and such. He’d look through it once in a while and talk about what he wished we could do, what he thought I deserved.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith’s eyes were alight with curiosity, and Krolia congratulated herself on a successful distraction. Shiro looked interested as well, but it was Pidge who spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“What was your dad’s name, Keith?”</p><p> </p><p>“Steven Kogane. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Pidge held up one finger and pecked at her tablet with the other hand. “Hold on… Yes! Found it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Found what?” Krolia asked, slightly alarmed.</p><p> </p><p>Pidge turned her tablet around. “Voilà!”</p><p> </p><p>Krolia leaned forward and her mouth dropped open when she realized. “That’s it! How did you—”</p><p> </p><p>“The Internet never forgets,” Pidge intoned dramatically before grinning. She tapped briefly on her tablet and a trio of notification chimes rang. “There, now you all have access! Have fun, I gotta go find my dad!” She jumped to her feet and took off.</p><p> </p><p>Keith opened his notification, his face eager. He started scrolling down the page and Krolia delighted at the shifts in his expression: enchantment, disbelief, bewilderment, amusement…</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, wow, Mom. He wanted to dress you like a Disney princess!” Keith was actually giggling at something.</p><p> </p><p>“A what now?” Krolia pulled up her own tablet and opened Pidge’s message.</p><p> </p><p>Shiro leaned in to look over Keith’s shoulder and snorted. “Yeah, no. You would not enjoy trying to move around in one of those things.” He looked to Krolia for confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>Krolia skimmed down the page until she found a series of images showing human women in white gowns. She could see what Shiro meant; most of them looked to be highly impractical and she wondered how one moved while dressed in such a garment.</p><p> </p><p>Keith had scrolled further and he suddenly put his tablet face down on the table, his cheeks flushing a deep red. He almost squeaked, “Okay! So he thought about the honeymoon as well!”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro turned back to him, his eyebrows up, and picked up the tablet. Krolia hunted and found where the pictures of wedding dresses shifted to much more...intimate...apparel.</p><p> </p><p>She looked back up and made the fatal mistake of meeting Shiro’s eyes. They both snickered, then burst into full laughter as Keith put his head down on the table and brought his arms up to hide his face. The wolf sat up and nosed at his elbow, whining faintly in concern.</p><p> </p><p>Shiro gulped down a few deep breaths, getting himself under control, and tugged affectionately on Keith’s braid. He began swiping on the tablet screen. “Let’s group a few of these into their own file, shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>Keith’s tiny “thank you” from behind his crossed arms set them off again.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Shiro?”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro laid his prosthesis on the charging pad and looked over. Keith was already in bed, looking at something on his tablet. “Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>Keith shifted to show the tablet to him, making the wolf huff from the foot of their bed. “What do you think of something like this?”</p><p> </p><p>The picture was from Keith’s dad’s collection and showed a groom in a formal tuxedo with tails and a vest/bowtie set in a purple shade that was close to Krolia’s skin tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Not bad. Although I think you should have red for your accessories. I always like seeing you in red.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith rolled his eyes, but Shiro could see the small smile as he ducked his head.</p><p> </p><p>“What else have you discovered in your dad’s stash?”</p><p> </p><p>“He was ridiculously romantic. Like, I had no idea he even thought of these things. He had all these different flowers picked out for a bridal bouquet. They had to be red, purple, or white, but they also had meanings attached to them. He wanted his boutonniere to be a red camellia.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what does a red camellia mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Keith blushed slightly as he recited, “You are a flame in my heart.”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro nodded with a grave expression, making a mental note to ask Colleen if she had any red camellias in her enormous hothouse on the <em> Atlas. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Although I don’t know how he thought he’d be able to pull all of these flowers together in a desert. Even using a florist, they would have cost a bundle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky for us we have a Colleen Holt.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith’s lips curved in a fond smile. “That’s true.” He looked back down at his tablet before asking, “Do you have a favorite flower?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, I always liked the sakurasou.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cherry blossoms? How predictable of you,” Keith teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Not sakura. Sakurasou. It’s got a similar name because it looks a bit like a cherry blossom, but the flowers are purple with five petals. They grew in the forests near my grandfather’s house.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith was typing on his tablet and pulled up information on the flower. He saw a picture and smiled. “Oh, that is pretty.” He read a little more and his cheeks turned pink.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It...in Japanese culture it means long-lasting love...and desire.”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro grinned. “So it should go on the list. By the way, who’s carrying the bouquet?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Which one of us is carrying the bouquet, if you’re looking so hard at flowers?”</p><p> </p><p>“I...I wasn’t thinking about carrying flowers. I thought Allura and Pidge...maybe Veronica if you want her…”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro grinned and relented. “I don’t want to carry flowers, either. Need my hands free so I can touch you any time. But yeah, if we do a bridal party the girls can have bouquets.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith nodded, but looked down at his tablet and swiped to his previous place with a wistful expression. Shiro leaned in to see. It was an online florist that let you make a list of flowers and would create pictures of possible arrangements. The current example showed a combination of reds and purples with splashes of white and green: red and white roses, red chrysanthemums purple columbine, edelweiss, a couple he didn’t recognize, and a trail of ivy leaves.</p><p> </p><p>“We need something at the altar,” Shiro observed.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, where we’ll be standing when we exchange vows. We could choose flowers and have an arrangement there.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith’s eyes lit up and a warm glow spread in Shiro’s chest. Maybe they could do this on their own after all.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Krolia was consulting with Dr. Holt, offering opinions on which varieties of certain Earth fruits and vegetables were the most palatable to Galra taste buds, when Shiro and Keith came into the lab. Colleen straightened and adjusted the lapels of her lab coat.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, well, The admiral himself <em> and </em> the Black Paladin. What brings you both here?”</p><p> </p><p>They glanced at one another. Krolia strove to keep from outright cooing, watching her son and his chosen have an entire conversation without words: Shiro encouraging Keith to take the lead, Keith all but begging Shiro to do so, and Shiro acquiescing with just barely impatient affection. Shiro pulled up something on his tablet and turned it to show them.</p><p> </p><p>“We wanted your opinion on some potential flowers for our wedding. We won’t need a lot, just bouquets and boutonnieres for the wedding party and an arrangement for the altar.”</p><p> </p><p>“And the reception.” Colleen glanced at the screen as both Shiro and Keith blanched at her response. Clearly they had forgotten about anything other than the ceremony itself.</p><p> </p><p>Keith swallowed hard at the thought of more things to plan, but rallied enough to speak calmly. “We’d like to know which flowers you might have or might be able to get easily and we can go from there.”</p><p> </p><p>Colleen’s eyebrows went up as she read, her gaze flitting to Krolia a few times. “This is an interesting selection. Where did you come up with some of these?”</p><p> </p><p>“These were all the flowers my dad picked when he was imagining the wedding he and Mom couldn’t have. Except the sakurasou. That’s Shiro’s choice. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“That explains it. Flowers have symbolic meanings in a number of Earth cultures and your father must have had Krolia here in mind when he chose certain ones.”</p><p> </p><p>That got Krolia’s attention. “Oh? Like what?”</p><p> </p><p>Colleen pulled up a large holodisplay to cast Keith’s screen where all could see. “Well, there’s a lot of popular red flowers on here that symbolize love in some way, like roses, tulips, chrysanthemums, and so forth. But there’s also some flowers and herbs with other meanings. There’s violet and edelweiss, which stand for devotion. Borage isn’t something you see in bouquets often, but it means directness or bluntness.”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro and Keith broke into smiles and Krolia shrugged. She couldn’t really argue that.</p><p> </p><p>Colleen continued, “He’s got both wallflower and chamomile, which represent faithfulness and patience in adversity. And purple columbine means resolution.”</p><p> </p><p>At this point Keith was nodding along. “Yeah, that all fits.”</p><p> </p><p>Colleen paused and smiled a little wistfully. Krolia sensed the mood change and asked, “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Colleen scrolled to the last flower on the list. “This entry was made months after the other. Asters, named for their star shape, based on <em> astra. </em>When Sam and Matt left for quarantine before the Kerberos launch, I arranged for a bouquet to be waiting for them that included asters. They send the message, ‘Take care of yourself for me’.”</p><p> </p><p>Krolia was not expecting the sudden ache in her chest at hearing those words. It must have shown on her face, because Keith was there instantly, his arms around her. She let her head rest on his as she got her feelings back under control.</p><p> </p><p>Colleen quietly made a copy of the list for herself and shut off the holodisplay. “If you’re still thinking about having the ceremony after the end of the year, I can get anything on this list that isn’t already here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Colleen,” Shiro murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Krolia patted her son’s back and straightened. In an attempt to change the subject, she asked, “Have you decided what you’re going to wear?”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro and Keith let out simultaneous deep sighs.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Keith led Shiro out the door and down the street, trying to get his seething anger under control. They’d visited three menswear shops so far and struck out each time. The salespeople in the first two had scoffed at seeing the pictures of 20th-century tuxedos from Keith’s dad’s collection. The popular style of formal wear these days ran along the lines of the Garrison uniforms, with a top layer that was a single piece rather than a jacket that opened in the front. In the third shop, the assistant had shrugged and muttered something about Fred Astaire wannabes, then stated they didn’t have a tailor skilled enough to take Shiro’s prosthesis into account. </p><p> </p><p>Shiro had looked for one instant like he’d been slapped before getting his reaction under control; it had been a long time since anyone around him had called attention to his prosthesis. His friends and crew were used to it and most alien races accepted the tech easily. That flash of hurt was something Keith hadn’t seen in a long time and he wanted nothing more than to throw a fist in the face of the person who put it there.</p><p> </p><p>Keith steered Shiro into a small café that he remembered from Hunk’s delighted description of the best cinnamon rolls in town. His hopes of enjoying a quiet cup of coffee and giving Shiro time to regain his balance in a semi-private setting were dashed when a voice rang out across the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain! BP!”</p><p> </p><p>There was only one person who called Keith that.</p><p> </p><p>Rizavi dragged Griffin over, their cups in their hands, and sat down at the table Keith and Shiro had just taken. “What brings you two out of the<em> Atlas </em> and into the dull ordinary world?”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro smiled a little at her relentless buoyancy and Keith relaxed a fraction. “We’re trying to figure out our clothes for the wedding and having a little trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“How so?” Rizavi leaned forward, while Griffin sat down next to her, crossing his arms. Keith permitted himself one flash of glee at his old rival’s reluctance, but gave him a quiet smile of understanding when they made eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>Shiro had his tablet out and was showing Rizavi the pictures of tuxedos. She nearly squealed at them. “Oh, wow! You two would look <em> so </em> good in those!”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree, but so far we haven’t found anyone who carries suits like these anymore. Or is willing to help make them.”</p><p> </p><p>Rizavi bounced in her seat and Griffin leaned away, trying to avoid her exponential giddiness. “I know somebody! My aunt made costumes for a theater before the invasion! I bet she could make these! Or she might even have some that could be altered in the theater’s inventory.”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro glanced at Keith. “That sounds like a possibility?”</p><p> </p><p>Keith’s spirits lifted, imagining Shiro in a tailcoat tux made specifically for him, black with silver-gray accents, and he nodded. “That sounds perfect. Can you put us in touch, Nadia?”</p><p> </p><p>She clapped her hands and dug out her tablet. “No problem, BP!”</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Sharina proved to be an expert seamstress. She took one look at the pictures, dragged Nadia with her into a storage area for a few minutes, and returned with both of them carrying armfuls of clothes. Krolia watched in fascination as she had Keith sorted within minutes, with a tailcoat that only needed taking in at the waist and trousers that required a little hemming.</p><p> </p><p>The seamstress dug through the remaining suits, setting aside the ones that matched the satiny black of Keith’s tuxedo. She whipped out a stylus-shaped tool and approached Shiro, who instinctively straightened. She put one hand on his shoulder and turned him around so his back was to her. “Do that again, soldier. Nice and straight.” As Shiro held still, she ran the stylus across his upper back, shoulder to shoulder, and noted the result. Then she tapped the port. “Let’s see how this works.”</p><p> </p><p>As Shiro visibly relaxed and let Keith help remove the shoulder port for her, Krolia nodded in approval. The designer saw Shiro’s prosthesis as a bit of a challenge but not difficult and had the same breezy attitude as her niece. Sharina needed half a varga or so, but in the end she had Shiro’s measurements, a plan for his right shoulder, and was going through the colors and fabric available for shirts and vests. While they decided, Krolia wandered a little, running her hands over some of the interesting textures in the clothing draped around the workspace.</p><p> </p><p>“Your turn, Mom!”</p><p> </p><p>Krolia’s head snapped up at that. “My turn?”</p><p> </p><p>Keith waved a hand invitingly. “You’re the mother of a groom, you get to dress up as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Krolia opened her mouth to protest—she’d planned to simply wear her formal Blades uniform—but realized she didn’t know the expectations. “What does the mother of the groom wear?”</p><p> </p><p>Sharina beamed. “A nice dress is the usual thing.”</p><p> </p><p>She wrinkled her nose, thinking of the pictures in Steven’s stash. “Not one of those things with all that...?” She gestured vaguely around her shoulders and down her legs.</p><p> </p><p>Shiro and Keith laughed, and Keith shook his head. “Those were dresses for the bride. We don’t have a bride.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you could wear white,” Nadia observed, studying Krolia’s figure. She darted back into the storage area and emerged with something long and white that didn’t appear to have much decoration.</p><p> </p><p>Sharina brightened. “Good eye, Nadia.” She took the garment and shook it out. “Let’s give this a try.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith had to push her up on the stand that elevated her so the seamstress could work on hems without kneeling on the floor. Sharina tossed the dress over Krolia’s head and began tugging it down over her form-fitting Blade uniform, feeding her arms through gaps. As she emerged from the satin and could see again, the first thing she noticed was Keith’s face, eyes shining as he looked up at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, even if you don’t like this dress, you have to let them find you something. I’ve never seen you wear white before and it looks good.”</p><p> </p><p>Krolia looked in the mirror and her eyes widened. The white reflected, making her skin and hair appear a few shades lighter. The dress itself had promise: it was sleeveless and fell in a straight, smooth line down to her calves. The skirt had slits up each side to above the knee, giving her excellent mobility.</p><p> </p><p>Sharina twitched the hem and nodded. “If you are okay with your arms bare, all you need is some heels and jewelry and you’ll be stunning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Heels?” Krolia looked at her feet in their sturdy flat boots, made for running.</p><p> </p><p>Shiro grinned and leaned into Keith. “Who’s going to show her how to walk in heels?”</p><p> </p><p>Keith instantly replied, “Not it!” while Nadia threw up her hand eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Shiro looked up as Keith came into his office, Atlas opening the door for him automatically. “Hey, sunshine. What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>Keith was moving things around on his tablet screen. “Nothing official. Wedding stuff. Hunk agreed with my suggestion about doing a cupcake display with the three flavors, with some additional options to one side for any dietary needs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? He was okay not doing a huge cake?”</p><p> </p><p>“Really. His first words were ‘oh thank god’. I think cookies and brownies are more his forte when it comes to baking. The idea of a big layer cake that needed precise decorating was worrying him. But he’s perfectly happy to have your lemon ginger, my strawberry shortcake, and Dad’s red velvet in easy-to-decorate cupcake portions.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great! So is there anything left to worry about?”</p><p> </p><p>Keith powered down his tablet and set it on Shiro’s desk. He came around and turned Shiro’s chair away from his desk, opening access to his lap. As Keith sat down on his knees, Shiro had to swallow. The sight of Keith’s braid trailing down the gold-striped red shoulder of his Garrison uniform always did things to Shiro.</p><p> </p><p>“I realized something when I was going over the reception menu with Hunk. We’ve let my dad’s ideas take over this whole thing. What about you, Shiro? What about your traditions?”</p><p> </p><p>“I honestly don’t have that many, Keith. My parents did a white wedding—a westernized ceremony—and I don’t know of any family wedding traditions before that. I don’t need to wear a formal kimono or have a priest cleanse our souls or any of that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but what about what you want? You and Adam talked about marriage, you said. Did you imagine anything about it? Was there anything that you wanted to have?”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro started to shake his head with a self-deprecating smile. Yes, he and Adam had talked about getting married, but they’d never gotten to the point of wedding plans.</p><p> </p><p>And a memory tugged at him. Fragments of a poem his grandfather would recite sometimes, looking at a photo of his grandmother...<em> when the snow falls in summer… </em></p><p> </p><p>“Maybe...are we doing anything besides the ‘I do’ in the ceremony?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, there’s the saying-our-own-vows bit and taking out ‘obey’...” Keith replied with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Brat. You’d obey fast enough if a rockslide started and I told you to jump to safety.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s different. What did you want to change?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not change, include. Can we include a passage for someone to read, like Sam or Coran? Most everyone else is in the wedding party.”</p><p> </p><p>“We could. Better to ask Sam. Coran wants to be master of ceremonies at the reception.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oookay.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know, but I’d rather have his energy there than during the ceremony. What’s the reading?”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro took a moment to search, including as many lines as he could remember, and the poem popped up on his screen. He looked at the description above and was surprised to see that it was originally an oath of friendship. His grandfather always spoke the first line like a lover.</p><p> </p><p>Actually, that was not a bad metaphor for their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Shiro showed the screen to Keith and was surprised to see Keith’s expression literally melt from interested to overwhelmed. His eyes shone, threatening tears, and he drew a shuddering breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, Shiro. That’s perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro sat up, bringing his prosthesis behind Keith to keep him in place, and cupped Keith’s face with his free hand. “Not till then, Keith.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith replied with an eager kiss.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Krolia stood in her place, one hand resting on the wolf’s head to keep him beside her. She was resplendent in her white dress with a jeweled belt and her blade at her hip. There was a spray of flowers pinned to her shoulder, including the aster. Steven’s last message to her.</p><p> </p><p>She risked a look to the side. On a small pillar-shaped table near Keith was a framed picture of Steven. Shiro had a similar table to his side with pictures of his parents and grandfather.</p><p> </p><p>Keith and Shiro looked elegant in their tuxedos, the boutonnieres of a red camellia and a purple sakurasou picking up the colors in their coordinating vests and ties. The rest of the wedding party beamed as they exchanged bands of simple platinum that fit next to their engagement rings and spoke their vows. Then Sam stood and moved to the podium.</p><p> </p><p>“I am honored that Shiro and Keith asked me to be a part of this special day. These words are adapted from a translation of an ancient Chinese poem, translated in 1918 by one Arthur Waley, and I think they encapsulate very well the strength of the bond between these two, a bond that we are privileged to witness today.” He cleared his throat and began to recite:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I want to be yours </em>
</p><p>
  <em> for ever and ever. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When the hills are all flat </em>
</p><p>
  <em> and the rivers are all dry, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> when the trees blossom in winter </em>
</p><p>
  <em> and the snow falls in summer, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> when heaven and earth mix— </em>
</p><p>
  <em> not till then will I part from you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Krolia fought back tears, remembering how she had decided to part from Steven and her son to protect them from the Empire. But looking at Keith now, able to live a lifetime with his partner and not have that shadow over them… It hurt, but it was worth it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wish you were here, my love. I hope you know this is happening. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She made herself focus once more as the grooms kissed.</p><p> </p><p>Applause broke out as the minister finished, “I now declare you bonded for life.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Happy Sheith Wedding Day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>